dragonpedia_brasilfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Como Treinar o Seu Dragão (filme)
Como Treinar o Seu Dragão é um filme de animação produzido pela DreamWorks Animation e distribuído pela Paramount Pictures lançado nos cinemas em 2010 baseado no livro de Cressida Cowell com o mesmo nome. Enredo Como Treinar o Seu Dragão é centrado em torno de um adolescente viking chamado Soluço, que vive na ilha de Berk com o resto de sua tribo. Ao longo de sete gerações, Berk tem sido continuamente invadida por dragões de todas as espécies diferentes, levando a uma guerra entre eles e a tribo. Como qualquer outro jovem Viking em Berk, Soluço é esperado para lutar e matar um dragão para ser considerado um verdadeiro Viking. No entanto, ele é muito pequeno para uma de sua idade, dificilmente pode levantar e usar armas tradicionais Viking, e tem uma tendência a causar acidentes. Seu pai Stoico, o Imenso também é chefe da tribo. Durante um ataque em particular sobre a aldeia, enquanto trabalhava em na ferraria de Bocão Bonarroto, Soluço decide provar a si mesmo como Viking e capturar um dragão usando seus próprios métodos, em vez de brutalidade Viking padrão. Usando um tiro bola de um canhão que ele mesmo construiu, Soluço fica radiante quando ele acerta um dragão em pleno ar, pensando que é o raro e perigoso Fúria da Noite. Ninguém mais acredita na aldeia dele, por ter causado aquela tragedia e falado que acertou um Fúria da Noite os garotos zuam ele menos Astrid que apenas o olha, porque ninguém jamais viu , mas só trouxe um para baixo. Soluço decide ir para a floresta no Ponto do Corvo para trazer de volta o coração do dragão como prova para Stoico. Stoico e Bocão discutem o comportamento de Soluço, depois de uma reunião que é realizada no salão principal, e como fazê-lo um Viking adequado. Embora inicialmente hesitante, Stoico concorda em se alistar seu filho em Treinamento Viking, na esperança de que vai endurecê-lo antes de preparar-se para liderar uma expedição para tomar o Ninho do Dragão. Apesar de ser dito para ir para casa, Soluço desobedece seu pai e dirige-se para a floresta. Ele procura por algum tempo, mas parece que não consegue encontrar onde o dragão caiu. Felizmente, Soluço bate em uma árvore , levando-o para o dragão abatido, que é amarrado no tiro bola. Ele tenta cortar o coração do dragão com a faca mais ele não consegue, mas percebe o medo que o dragão é o mesmo que o dele e não pode matá-lo. Depois de libertá-lo das cordas, o Fúria da Noite se lança sobre ele e ruge furiosamente antes de tentar voar entre as árvores. Soluço desmaia. No primeiro dia de treinamento do dragão, Soluço é zuado de novo por os outros recrutas, quase morto por um Gronckle depois de um início um tanto repentino de seu ensino de Bocão, levando os outros alunos a caçoar dele de novo. Bocão afirma que ele teve sorte, porque um dragão "sempre ataca para matar ". Soluço então retorna para onde ele encontrou o Fúria da Noite, perguntando-se por que não ele não o matou soluço. Seguindo o caminho do dragão voou, Soluço percebe que metade da cauda do Fúria da Noite foi arrancada na sua queda e não pôde sair da pequena enseada e se tornou preso dentro.Soluço faz uma tentativa de finalmente gravar alguma informação real sobre Fúrias da Noite, O lápis dele cai e alerta o dragão da sua presença. Curiosamente, o Fúria da Noite apenas o olha,Soluço entra no grande salão é bocão diz para eles estudarem o livro dos dragões mais os únicos que le-o e Astrid, Perna-de-Peixe e Soluço é Soluço não encontrou informações sobre o Fúria da Noite.Soluço pergunta a bocão se não tem uma parte 2 do livro dos dragões para ele saber sobre o fúria de noite.e ele acaba atrapalhando Astrid e ela manda ele decidir que lado esta por que a guerra de seu pais vai se torna a deles. Soluço tenta chegar mais perto do dragão. O Fúria da Noite aceita a oferta de peixes, utilizando seus dentes retráteis e depois regurgita parte dela para Soluço para comer. Para ficar em bons termos, Soluço come o peixe com um pouco de nojo e fica surpreso ao ver a tentativa do dragão de imitar um sorriso. No entanto, suas tentativas de tocar o Fúria da Noite o fazem voar para o outro lado da enseada. Mais tarde, naquele mesmo dia, ao tentar dormir, o Fúria da Noite fica curioso quando Soluço não sai e vai ver o menino tirando um esboço do dragão no chão. Curioso sobre o desenho, o dragão pega um galho de árvore e tenta fazer o mesmo, fazendo impressões profundas no solo de rabiscos aleatórios para tentar chamar Soluço. Soluço é surpreendido por ele e toma cuidado para não ficar sobre o desenho antes de finalmente chegar perto do Fúria da Noite e ele estende a mão em direção a o focinho do dragão e ele corresponde. Soluço continua Treinamento do Dragão junto com vários outros adolescentes da vila e continua a provar que ele é incapaz de realizar as tarefas mais simples necessárias para lutar contra dragões. Uma noite, após uma batalha, Soluço aprende com Bocão que um dragão sem suas asas e rabos não pode voar, explicando porque o Fúria da Noite não pode deixar a enseada. Soluço tenta obter o Fúria da Noite, que ele chama de Banguela, para voar de novo através do uso de uma cauda artificial. Logo fica claro depois de um teste de executar o projeto precisa de melhorias e que Banguela não pode voar por conta própria. Através de testes de novas versões do projeto, Soluço começa a aprender coisas sobre dragões a partir de experiências com Banguela. Ele acaba empurrando um Zíperarrepiante para sua gaiola é deixa os outros alunos e bocão de boca aberta principalmente Astrid, através da aprendizagem de desgosto do dragão de enguia e também incapacita um Gronckle usando o que Soluço chama de "Erva de Dragão",que descobre quando Banguela também é incapacitado. Os Vikings continuam a assistir com admiração como Soluço continua a melhorar suas habilidades. Ele usa uma luneta para fazer reflexo de luz como um gato para levar um Terror Terrível longe do grupo e incapacita um Nadder mortal riscando-o abaixo do queixo. Pouco depois, Soluço aperfeiçoa seu projeto da cauda artificial e ajuda Banguela a fazer um voo bem sucedido ao redor da ilha. Como Soluço começa a tornar-se muito popular com sua técnica de incapacitar dragões em vez de matá-los, Astrid, observa soluço e seu comportamento estranho de sair depois de cada sessão. Depois de perder o direito de matar seu primeiro dragão em um teste final,Astrid,com raiva segue Soluço à pequena enseada onde ele está planejando sair com Banguela para evitar tomar parte em seu exame final.Banguela,vê astrid batendo em soluço com o machado e pensando que Astrid é uma ameaça, tenta atacá-la e, posteriormente, faz ela descobrir sobre a relação de Soluço com o dragão. Na tentativa de manter em segredo,e ele a sequesta e cola ela em ciam de um árvore e pede para deixa-lo explica e ela recusa explicações então ele fala para deixa-lo mostrar.Astrid aceita a oferta de Soluço, mas so por que ele não ia deixa-la sair dela ,Banguela executa muitas tentativas extremas para jogá-la fora. Depois de Astrid pedir desculpa, Banguela para suas acrobacias e leva-los em um voo calmante romântico acima das nuvens.e ela se impressiona com a vista la de cima e começa a gostar de Soluço e chega a apoiar a cabeça em seu ombro e ele sorri, chega a pensar que Banguela é incrível.Soluço e Astrid estão ambos surpresos quando Banguela repente muda de curso e começa a voar ao lado de outros dragões que estão a levar comida para seu ninho.Banguela segue-os e se esconde com Soluço e Astrid descobrindo que os dragões não estão comendo sua comida. Em vez disso, eles estão alimentando o Morte Rubra, um enorme dragão que os obriga a dar 75% de sua comida. Os dragões são obrigados a alimentar o Morte Vermelha com o que eles roubam de Berk ou então são comidos por ele, como ficou provado com um Gronckle azarado. Depois de escapar do Ninho e voltar para casa, Astrid promete manter Banguela em segrdo e soca Soluço no ombro pelo "sequestro" antes de beijá-lo na bochecha por "todo o resto". Stoico retorna de sua tentativa sem sucesso de encontrar o ninho do dragão e fica surpreso ao ouvir o que Soluço está fazendo na Formação do Dragão. Ele dá a Soluço um capacete ("chapéu da sua mãe") pelo seu triunfo no ringue. Seu filho é colocado em seu teste final para se tornar um Viking: matar um Pesadelo Monstruoso na arena de batalha. Em vez de matá-lo porém, Soluço tenta domá-lo para provar que os dragões não são criaturas perigosas. Mas, devido à insistência de seu pai de matar o dragão,o Pesadelo Monstruoso se assusta e começa a atacar Soluço.Banguela ouve gritos de seu amigo humano de medo da enseada e corre para salvá-lo, conseguindo sair das paredes enseada por si mesmo e correr através da floresta. Soluço tenta domar o Pesadelo. Astrid entra na arena de batalha na tentativa de salvar Soluço, mas não para combater o Pesadelo Monstruoso. Stoico ajuda Astrid de sair da arena, mas Soluço parou quando os blocos de dragão iam escapar.Banguela chega em cima da hora e salva Soluço lutando contra o Pesadelo Monstruoso. Os Vikings percebem que Banguela é um Fúria da Noite e saltam para a arena para capturá-lo.Na defesa,Banguela começa a atacar os Vikings, incluindo Stoico, para impedi-los de prejudicar seu amigo humano. Soluço tenta ordenar Banguela à sair antes dele ser capturado, mas,por forte devoção,Banguela,para proteger Soluço,se rende e Soluço tenta impedir mais Astrid o segura . Soluço mal consegue usar sua força em Stoico,quem dirá dominá-lo. Soluço tenta explicar ao pai que os dragões não são tão prejudiciais quanto eles pensam que são, mas Stoico se recusa a ouvir, indignado que seu filho fez amizade com seu inimigo. Durante sua tentativa de explicar, Soluço acidentalmente menciona o Ninho do Dragão e diz que só um dragão pode entrar no ninho, dando Stoico a idéia de usar Banguela como o bilhete para chegar lá. Soluço tenta explicar a seu pai por que os dragões eram tão feroz quando eles tomaram o gado dos Vikings,a tentativa de mencionar Morte Rubra e o tratamento dos dragões. Stoico se recusa a ouvir e simplesmente diz a Soluço que ele não é mais considerado seu filho. Soluço fala com seu pai sobre a inocência dos dragões e da Morte Vermelha.:''" Você não é um viking. nem sei como e meu filho." - Stoico a Soluço.''Os vikings se preparam e saem para lutar contra os dragões, mantendo Banguela acorrentado a bordo de um dos seus navios. Soluço vê eles sairem do porto da vila e Astrid o encoraja a fazer alguma coisa. Perguntando por que Soluço não matou Banguela, Soluço explica que ele viu que Banguela tinha tão medo quanto ele e percebe a confusão que ele causou de ser o primeiro Viking em 300 anos que não iria matar um dragão. Palavras de Astrid o convencem a tomar medidas drásticas e trazer Banguela de volta. Ele ensina os Vikings a montar outros tipos de dragão na arena Astrid pega um nadder mortal, melequento um pesadelo monstruoso, perna de peixe um Gronckle e os gêmes um ziperarrepiante, antes que siga os outros para o Ninho do Dragão. Os Vikings alcançam o ninho usando Banguela algemado como um guia e usam explosivos para abrir um buraco na base inferior do ninho. Ao fazer isso, eles enfurecem o Morte Rubra, fazendo-o quebrar as paredes e atacar os Vikings. Isso define todos os barcos vikings em chamas, incluindo o barco em que Banguela está acorrentado, deixando-os sem saída. Stoico percebe a dimensão da luta e tenta sacrificar-se, juntamente com Bocão para deixar os outros escaparem. No entanto, tanto ele como o Morte Rubra pararam seus esforços quando Soluço e seus amigos chegam no Ninho. Enquanto os outros adolescentes Vikings mantém a Morte Rubra na baía, Soluço tenta resgatar Banguela do navio em chamas, ele está preso e quase acaba se afogando junto com seu amigo dragão. Stoico, espantado com o que Soluço e seus amigos fizeram, mergulha e salva os dois da água. Soluço e Banguela vâo enfrentar o Morte Rubra. Depois de pedir desculpas a seu filho, Stoico elogia e diz que tem orgulho de chamo de filho, Soluço quando monta em Banguela e enfrenta Morte Rubra no voo deles. Depois de liderá-lo alto o suficiente para as nuvens,o projeto da cauda artificial é incendiada, mas Soluço consegue disparar uma rajada de plasma na boca de Morte Rubra,incendiando-o.Vendo Soluço cair para as chamas abaixo,Banguela mergulha no ar para salvá-lo. Depois de fumaça da batalha limpa, é mostrado que Banguela sobreviveu,com a cauda artificial incendiada e sela vazia queimada.Astrid e bocão chegam e quando astrid vê aquela cena chega em os olhos de lagrimas, reduzindo Stoico às lágrimas. Ele pede desculpas, dizendo como ele estava arrependido por não ouvir seu filho.Banguela vê isso e desfralda suas asas, revelando que ele tem um Soluço inconsciente e salvo, Astrid ouve e fica radiante com a noticia. Quando Soluço acorda em sua cama em casa,fica surpreso que Banguela está em sua casa e com alegria . Como ele sai da cama, depois de ser lambido por desdentado, ele descobre que perdeu o pé esquerdo na batalha contra a Morte Rubra, que foi substituída por uma prótese feita por Bocão. Banguela ajuda a caminhar e Soluço fica surpreso ao ver que os vikings convidaram os dragões a viver na aldeia. Soluço é recebido de volta como herói e.Astrid se aproxima e lhe da um soco e diz "Isso e por me assustar" e ele fala "então vai ser sempre assim" e ela logo o cala com um beijo na boca e ele diz "eu posso me acostumar com isso" Após Banguela ser equipado com uma cauda nova e sela, Soluço, Astrid, e os outros adolescentes Vikings montam seus dragões através de Berk como a idade nova de uma aliança de Viking e Dragão. Elenco Depois do filme, foram lançados três curtas: O Presente do Fúria da Noite, A Lenda do Dragão Rouba Ossos, e O Livro dos Dragões. pl:Jak wytresować smoka (film) en:How to Train Your Dragon (film) es:Cómo Entrenar a tu Dragón ru:Как приручить Дракона it:Dragon Trainer de:Drachenzähmen leicht gemacht Categoria:Filmes